


Boot fetish

by yue_ix



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Boot Worship, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Uhura loves having Spock under her boots. (NSFW art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the "Uhura boot fetish" prompt on the [Star Trek fanart meme](http://community.livejournal.com/st_fanart_meme/282.html). Can be [found here](http://yue-ix.tumblr.com/post/18860931386/cleaning-up-my-masterlists-and-posting-stuff-on) on tumblr.


End file.
